Grey and Bianca's Adventure Series
Kiaha Rockz Style's Crossover Adventure Series Spoof of Nick and Sci-Twi's Adventure Series Cast * Nick Wilde - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) * Sci-Twi Wilde - Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) * Huckleberry Wilde - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Carmelita Fox Wilde - Kate (Alpha & Omega) * Fox Wilde - Lily (Alpha & Omega) * Charmer Wilde - Lupe Wolf (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Marinette Wilde/Miraculous Ladybug - Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Tails Wilde - Stinky (Alpha & Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Sly Cooper - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) * Bentley - Nick Wide (Zootopia) * Murray - Otis (Barnyard) * Rioichi Cooper - Hunter (Road Rovers) * Tennesse Kid Cooper - Exile (Road Rovers) * Bob Cooper - Shag (Road Rovers) * Sir Galleth Cooper - Blitz (Road Rovers) * Salim Al-Kupar - Muzzle (Road Rovers) * Ratchet - Crash Bandicoot * Clank - Pac-Man * Grey (Wolf) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Grey (Ram) - Blu (Rio) * Bianca - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Humphrey - Tom (Tom & Jerry) * Kate - Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) * Crash Bandicoot - Sly Cooper * Norm - Buck (Home on the Range) * Ginger - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * 9 - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * Surly - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Buddy - Z (Antz) * Alex The Lion - Rodney Copperbuttom (Robots) * Marty The Zebra - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Melman The Giraffe - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Gloria The Hippo - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Red - Parappa The Rapper * Chuck - Rayman * Bomb - Sonic The Hedgehog * Freddy Fazbear - The Missing Link (Monsters Vs. Aliens) * Bonnie - Reggie (Free Birds) * Chica - Jenny (Free Birds) * Foxy - Alex (Madagascar) * Buster Moon - Boog (Open Season) * Ash - Rita Malone (Flushed Away) * Felicie - Lucky (Spirit: Riding Free) * Victor - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Timon - Remy (Ratatouille) * Pumbaa - Emile (Ratatouille) * Spirit - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) * Rain - Ginger (Chicken Run) * Bugs Bunny - Timon (The Lion King) * Daffu Duck - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Bambi - Scamp (Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Thumper - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Flower - Jaq (Cinderella) * Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) * Baloo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Robin Hood - Winston (Alpha & Omega) * Little John - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Winnie The Pooh - Shrek * Piglet - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Tigger - Louis The Alligator (The Princess & the Frog) * Rabbit - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Eeyore - SpongeBob SquarePants * Rodrigo - Samurai Jack * Jimena - Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Barry B. Benson - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Bernard - Oh (Home) * Miss Bianca - Disgust (Inside Out) * Jake - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Buster - Leo the lion (Leo the Lion (2013)) * Gwendolyn - Ash (Sing) * Fred - Khumba * Tortellini - Jeremy (The Secret of Nimh) * Lilo - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Stitch - WALL-E * Maggie - Shantae (Shantae Series) * Grace - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Miss Calloway - Cynder The Dragon (Spyro The Dragon/Skylanders) * Bolt - Ajar (Sahara) * Eep Crood - Kiaha Maher (Me) * Guy - Artie (Shrek the Third) * Grug Crood - Daniel Maher (Me) * Ugga Crood - Kirstie Maher (Me) * Thunk Crood - Lachlan Maher (Me) * Gran Crood - Sue Maher (Me) * Sandy Crood - Boo (Monsters inc.) * Belt the Sloth - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) * Dracula - Surly (The Nut Job) * Frank Frankenstien - Stuart Little * Wayne Werewolf - Branch (Trolls) * Murray the Mummy - Chicken Little (Chicken Little (2005)) * Griffin The Invincible - Olaf (Frozen) * Hiro Hamada - Travis Barclay (Bunyan & Babe) * Baymax - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Kayley - Moana * Danny - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Sawyer - Mittens (Bolt) * Mikey - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Chunk - Miguel (Coco) * Data - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Mouth - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Stef - Kaena (Kaena: The Prophecy) * Brand - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Andy - Serena (Pokemon) * Puss in Boots - Chip (Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tim Templeton - Jimmy Neutron * Baby Boss Templeton - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Marlin - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Nemo - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Dory - Kairel (Noah's Ark (2007)) * Manny - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)/TailSpin) * Sid - Hammy (Over The Hedge) * Diego - Theo/Turbo (Turbo) * Tom - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Jerry - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Scamp - Bongo (Fun & Fancy Free) * Angel - Lulubelle (Fun & Fancy Free) * Smurfette - Elsa (Frozen) * Hefty Smurf - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Brainy Smurf - Donald Duck (Disney) * Clumsy Smurf - Goofy (Disney) * Balto - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Jenna - Lola Bunny (Space Jam/The Looney Tunes Show) * Charlie B. Barkin - Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Sasha La Four - Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Abigail - Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters Vs. Aliens) * Edgar - Roo (Winnie ThePooh) * Russell - Banjo (Banjo The Woodpile Cat) * Ferdinand The Bull - Norm (Norm of the North) * Wall-e - Romeo (Romeo & Juliet: A Sealed with Kiss) * Eve - Juliet (Romeo & Juliet: A Sealed with Kiss) * Glikko - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Nono - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Remy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Conker The Squirrel - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Jak - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Daxter - Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) * Woody - Kristoff (Frozen) * Buzz Lightyear - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Jessie - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mr. Potato Head - Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) * Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Slinky Dog - Ozzy (Ozzy (2017)) * Hamm - Horton The Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) * Goofy - Yogi Bear * Max Goof - Boo Boo Bear * Kevin The Minion - Glikko (Enchanted Journey) * Stuart The Minion - Pip the Chipmunk (Enchanted) * Bob The Minion - Theodore Seville (Alvin & the Chipmunks) * Yogi Bear - Samson (The Wild) * Boo Boo Bear - Ryan (The Wild) * James P. Sullivan - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Mike Wazowski - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Rex - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) * Woog - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * Dweeb - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Elsa - Layla (Sheep & Wolves) * Arlo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Spot - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Tinker Bell - Dawn (Pokemon) * Rosetta - Giselle (Encanted) * Silvermist - Thumbelina * Fawn Deer - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Iridessa - Eep Crood (The Croods) * Cyrille Le Paradox - Ragear (Sheep & Wolves) * Lady Caine - Risky Boots (Shantae Series) * Ragear - Linnux (Rock Dog) * Capital B. - Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Dr. Quack - Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) * Rasputin - Lord Nekron (Fire & Ice) * Maltazard - Jester (Legend of Oz: Dorothy's Return) * Dag The Coyote - Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Raccoon - General Mandible (Antz) * Tai Lung - Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) * Leonard - Phango (Khumba) * Springtrap - Metal Beak (Legend of Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Imhotep - Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After) * The Bears - Nigel (Rio),Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) & Von Talon (Valient) * Jafar - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Scar - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Shenzi - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * Banzai - Creek (Trolls) * Ed - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Lord Shen - Crocosaur (The Wuzzles) * Tzekel-Kan - Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) * Zira - Muriel (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Mr. Swackhammer - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.) * Captain Hook - Mandrake (Epic) * Shere Khan - Bog (The Outback (2012)) * Kaa - Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) * Prince Joh - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) * Sir Hiss - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Sheriff of Nottingham - Boingo (Hoodwinked!) * Ratigan - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Ben Yusulf - Aku (Samurai Jack) * Kai - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Gaston - Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) * Judge Claude Frollo - President Business/Lord Business (The Lego Movie) * Hades - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Shan-Yu - Rafe Alder (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End) * Clatyton - Gargamel (The Smurfs) * Dr. Greed - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * Pitch Black - Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Yzma - Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) * Yzma (Kitten) - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * The Joker - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Twin Master - Steeljaw (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Dr. Facilier - Merlock (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Hans - Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Sir Ruber - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Chef - Lahwhinie (Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers) * Creek - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * The Fartellis - Brooha,Ulric & Brute (Glitter Force) * Hunter - Arpeggio (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) * Monkeybone - Carlo (Primates of the Caribbean) * Holli Would - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Captain Gutt - Claudandus (Felidae) * Dave - Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Cobra Commander - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Brutal - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Bela - Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Aunt Figg - Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Lickboot - Mr. Greene (Norm of the North) * Ferdinand - Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Buster - The Toad (Flushed Away) Category:Kiaha Rockz Style Category:Nick and Sci-Twi's Adventures movie spoof